


A Tale of Two Wolves

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas is an unmated wolf/were. He comes across an injured Dean (also a wolf/were) in the forest and nurses him back to health.  They begin a life together, but Dean's old pack is looking for him, thinking that males mating is unnatural.





	1. Chapter 1

Cas wanted to be alone. His pack was getting on his nerves and he just needed some time. It happened to him from time to time. He was the only unmated adult in the pack and his brother, who was also the Alpha, worried about him. Gabriel had begun to get very vocal with him on the subject and it really got Cas’ hackles up.

 

He just didn’t like any of the available females. He couldn’t help it. If he was going to be mated for life to someone he needed to not only like them, he needed to love them and desire them. And the females around just didn’t do it for him.

 

So he told Gabriel that he was going hunting and he loped off into the forest. He ran for a while until all he could smell was the forest, and stopped, taking a huge breath and letting it back out. At last he could relax for a bit. He had no intention of hunting, well, unless some rabbit ran directly in his path or something.

 

He ran in the direction of the stream. He always liked it there. It was peaceful and he could roll around in the water. He loped along, taking his time and just enjoying the solitude. When he got close to the stream, an unfamiliar scent hit his nose.

 

He stopped, sniffing the air. It was sort of sickly, but it was definitely another wolf. An injured wolf. Cas sniffed the air cautiously and then followed the scent. When he got near the stream, he saw it.

 

The wolf was large and sort of the color of red sunshine. He was laying on his side, and Cas wasn’t even sure he was alive. He walked slowly up to the body, sniffing. When he got close, he saw the blood on the wolf’s hind leg. It looked like he had been bitten by another wolf. But he was alive.

 

Cas sniffed the unconscious wolf carefully. He smelled bad but under the sick smell, he actually had a scent that reminded Cas of the forest itself. He nudged the wolf with his nose, trying to get him to wake up. The wolf just moaned. Cas sat down next to him and tried to decide what to do.

 

Cas decided to shift. It was sort of dangerous, out here alone, but the wolf needed help and Cas wasn’t about to abandon him. He shifted and listened to the sounds of bones cracking and muscles shifting. In moments, he stood up and stretched.    
  


He walked to the stream and collected water in his cupped hands, carrying it carefully back to the injured wolf. He let the water dribble into the wolf’s mouth. For a few seconds, the water just ran over his muzzle, but then he began to lap at it. Cas put his hands near the wolf’s mouth and the wolf lapped all the water from his hands.

 

A couple more trips and the wolf seemed better. He still hadn’t opened his eyes but he was breathing better. Cas shifted back, feeling that it would be better if the first thing the wolf saw was another wolf, and not a were. 

 

He sat back on his haunches, watching the wolf carefully. After a few minutes, the wolf opened his eyes and looked at Cas. He had beautiful green eyes that reminded Cas of a green grove. The wolf whimpered and Cas just said, “You’re safe. I mean you no harm.” The wolf eyed him cautiously. Cas just sat and waited.

 

Finally the wolf relaxed, as he saw that Cas made no movement towards him. He struggled up to a sitting position, but winced at the pain it obviously caused his back leg.

 

Cas simply said, “You’re injured. Let me help you.”

 

The wolf sighed. “Yes, I am. I can’t shift. I don’t think I can walk.”

 

Cas thought a moment. “If you allow me to, I could shift and carry you. There is a cave nearby where you would be safe.”

 

The wolf hesitated, but at last, he nodded. Cas shifted again, feeling the pop of bones. He walked to the wolf and lifted him as gently as he could. The wolf gritted his teeth in pain but didn’t make a sound. Cas began to walk.

 

They came to the cave quickly. Cas walked inside, stooping slightly to not hit his head, and walked to the back of the cave. He laid the wolf down and quickly shifted back. The wolf just laid down, but still looked at Cas.

 

Cas wanted to know more about what happened. He said, “My name is Cas. My pack is not far from here.”

 

The wolf answered, “My name is Dean. I don’t have a pack.”

 

Cas was expecting this. Dean wouldn’t be out alone, injured, if he had a pack. A pack would have searched for him until they found him and nursed him back to health. The fact that he was alone and hurt said he had no pack.

 

“What happened to you, if I may ask?”

 

Dean sighed. He was unsure of just how much to tell the stranger. But he knew he had to say something. “I was driven from my pack. They didn’t want me anymore.”

 

Cas was shocked. No wolf had ever been driven away from his pack. He couldn’t imagine what Dean could have possibly done to warrant that kind of behavior. He just sat and waited to see of Dean was going to tell him any more.   
  
Dean sighed again. “I’m not a good wolf. I didn’t fit in. They had plenty of males and didn’t need me there. They attacked me and drove me away.”

 

Cas blinked and cocked his head. “I don’t understand. Why didn’t you fit in? You seem fine to me.”

 

Dean looked away. “I didn’t want to mate. I didn’t like any of the females. I’m… I’m wrong somehow. Inside.”

 

Cas smiled. He understood this perfectly. “I don’t want to mate any of the females in my pack either, but my pack accepts it.”

 

Dean jerked his head back to look at Cas. “They do? This… this is new to me. Don’t they want pups?”

 

Cas laughed. “There are plenty of pups in my pack. It isn’t an issue.”

 

Dean looked amazed. Then his stomach grumbled.   
  
Cas jumped up. “How long since you’ve eaten?”

 

Dean looked thoughtful. “I’m not sure. A couple of days, maybe…”

 

Cas just said, “I’m going to get you something to eat. I’ll be back.” And he turned and ran out of the cave, leaving behind a very confused Dean.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas ran in search of prey. He became very stealthy and took his time, even though he was anxious to get back to Dean. While he hunted, he thought about this new wolf and what he had said. He was amazed that there was another wolf who had the same issues he had. But it hurt his soul that the other pack drove Dean away.

 

A rabbit ran across his path and he ran it down. He killed it and took it in his mouth and headed back to the cave.

 

Dean laid there, hurting and confused. Cas seemed genuine, and very caring. He wondered if Cas’ pack was really accepting of wolves that were different. His pack had hated him, wanted him to mate a female and make pups. He thought back to when the Alpha, Michael, had attacked him and driven him away. He thought he was going to die alone.

 

Cas came back in, throwing the rabbit at Dean’s feet. Dean looked at him and just said, “Thanks.” He tore into it, but he left some as well. He shoved it towards Cas. “Share.”

 

Cas grinned and accepted the rabbit leg. He ate it and licked his muzzle clean. Dean still had some blood on his muzzle, so Cas moved over next to him and licked it off. Dean looked surprised but let him do it. Then he yawned.

 

Cas smiled. “Sleep. You need it and I will protect you.” Dean laid his head down and got comfortable as he could, given his leg. He whined a little. 

 

“Cold.”

 

Cas moved up against him, draping his body over Dean’s. He sighed contentedly and went to sleep, knowing that Dean would as well.

 

Dean woke up once and was startled to find Cas draped over him, but sniffed Cas and relaxed. He went back to sleep with a smile on his face. 

 

Cas woke up several hours later, still cuddled up to Dean. Dean was still asleep. Cas sniffed Dean deeply. He smelled good to Cas, even though he was injured. Cas smiled and moved away. Dean opened his eyes when Cas moved.    
  
Cas simply moved down to Dean’s injured leg and began to lick it. He cleaned the wound and licked it until the fur was wet and it looked better. He sniffed it and it smelled better. He moved back and sat on his haunches. 

 

Dean looked shy. “Thank you, Cas.”

 

Cas just smiled at Dean. “I need to find you something more to eat, and bring water. I’ll be back soon.” He loped out of the cave, still smiling.

 

Dean sat and waited for Cas to return. His leg wasn’t hurting as badly, and he had actually really enjoyed when Cas had cleaned it. He was starting to trust Cas completely and that was a real shock to him. He had been certain that he was a goner when he passed out, and now? He had a wolf who was protecting him, feeding him and keeping him warm. Maybe his luck was changing.

 

Cas caught another rabbit and a small squirrel. He carried them in his mouth to the stream. He shifted and found an abandoned bucket nearby. It had a hole in it but it would still hold some water. He drank his fill of water and then filled the bucket as best he could, put the dead prey under his arm and walked back to the cave.

 

He paused at the entrance and called out, “It’s me, Dean.” He didn’t want to startle the wolf by coming in as a were. Then he walked in, and put the things down. He shifted immediately.

 

Dean grinned and watched the shift. Cas was feeling good and he pushed the bucket closer to Dean with his nose. Dean drank deeply, and then started in on the squirrel. Cas ate part of the rabbit and left the rest for Dean. They ate and drank in silence.

 

When Dean had finished, Cas licked his muzzle clean again. Dean leaned into it and made a contented sound in his throat. They laid down next to one another and slept. Sometime while they were asleep, Dean draped his body over Cas’

 

When they woke up, Cas licked Dean’s leg again. Dean didn’t make a sound while he did. It was healing nicely, but Dean still couldn’t put much weight on it. 

 

“When will your pack come looking for you?” Dean was worried about whether or not they would accept him.

 

Cas grinned. “Not for another day or so. They are used to me taking off by myself. Don’t worry.”

 

Dean just laid his head down on his front paws and looked at Cas. “But I do worry. I don’t want to cause you any problems.”

 

Cas just said, “You won’t.”

 

Dean left off. He was full for the first time in many days, his leg wasn’t hurting as much and he was safe. Right now, that was enough.

 

Dean asked Cas to tell him more about his pack.

 

Cas thought about it for a moment. “They are about thirty in number. Probably more now because Hannah was about to give birth when I left. Our leader is my older brother, Gabriel. His mate is Hael. They have had several litters of pups now, but some left to make their own packs.”

 

Dean listened carefully. “And your brother, he doesn’t mind that you aren’t mated?”

 

Cas snorted. “He wishes I was, yes, but he accepts that I haven’t found the right mate yet. And because there are so many mated couples having pups, it isn’t a concern to him.”

 

Dean nodded. “My pack is very different. Our leader, Michael, hated that I couldn’t find a mate. Of course, the pack is small and every pup counted. I would like to meet your pack.”

 

Cas just said softly, “I want you to. I want you to join.”

 

Dean nodded. It sounded like he had finally found a home.

 

Dean fell asleep again, and Cas moved over to keep him warm. He scented Dean’s throat and laid down close to him. He fell asleep soon after.

 

He had a dream. He was mated to Dean and they were running together in the forest. They stopped and coupled. Cas awoke with an erection, and smiled at the dream. He knew what he wanted to do. He just hoped Dean felt the same way.

 

He waited until Dean woke up. Dean yawned and stretched up against Cas. He licked Cas’ ear and laughed. Cas laughed as well. Then he moved a little ways away from Dean, and looked him in the eye.

 

“Dean, I want to mate you. I want us to be mates and spend our lives together.” 

 

And Cas waited.

 

Dean just sat and looked at Cas. “You know we’re both males.”

 

Cas nodded. 

 

Dean looked down. “It isn’t done. It’s.… “ He trailed off.

 

Cas said, “Just because it isn’t  _ usual _ doesn’t mean it isn’t done. I knew two males who were mated before.”

 

Dean looked surprised. “You have? Really?”

 

Cas nodded. “They left to start their own pack when I was just a pup, but yes.”

 

Dean scooted over closer to Cas. “Then yes, I would love to be your mate.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Cas stood up and walked to Dean. He put his nose to Dean’s rear and pushed up. Dean stood, taking care with his injured leg. Cas sniffed his anus, then licked a wide swatch over it. It sent sparks throughout Dean’s entire body. Cas licked Dean’s hole a couple of times more then went back and sat down.

 

“You taste wonderful, Dean.”

 

They both had erections. Dean looked at Cas’ cock and it was thick and hung down far. His balls were big as well. Dean licked his muzzle and said, “That felt wonderful.”

 

Cas sighed. “We need to wait until your leg is better.”

 

Dean sighed as well, wishing that Cas could just mate him now, but knowing the truth of his statement. His leg wouldn’t support him well enough to be mounted.

 

Dean never thought about being a male’s mate before. He never thought that he would want to be mounted. But here, with Cas, he knew he really wanted Cas as his mate. He shivered when he remembered the feeling of Cas licking him.

 

Their erections went down. They sat and talked about their packs and what they enjoyed doing. Cas was thinking about a den for the two of them. Dean suggested that they consider this cave for their den. Cas loved that idea. It was close enough to the pack but still afforded them privacy. He approved.

 

Cas needed to gather things to make a den for them. It needed leaves and a nest for them to sleep in. He started planning everything in his mind. He wondered if Dean wanted to shift sometimes in here, and that might require a bed. 

 

They talked things over, and made the decision to just stay in the den as wolves for the time being, but they both wanted to shift eventually and mate as weres too. Cas thought about how best to take care of his mate.

 

It was time for him to hunt again and bring food back to Dean. He licked Dean’s muzzle and said he would be back as soon as possible, then he left.

 

Dean stood up and walked around while Cas was gone, trying to exercise his bad leg and get more strength back in it. He still limped but it was much better. He sat back down and waited for Cas to come back.

 

Cas came back after about an hour, with two weasels for them to eat. He gave one to Dean and ate the other, sharing the water left in the bucket. Then Cas licked Dean’s injured leg again, and they curled up together and went to sleep.

 

When they woke up, sunlight was streaming in the entrance to the cave. Cas got up and stretched, and Dean got up too. He tried his leg and it was much, much better. He turned to Cas with a grin and then rolled over in a sign of submission.

 

Cas perked up right away. He walked to Dean and licked over his cock, producing a whine out of the green eyed wolf. Dean stood up and presented Cas his hind end.

 

Cas licked over Dean’s hole, and shoved his tongue as deep inside of it as he could. Dean whined again. Cas’ cock was erect and dripping precum. He licked again a few times, then jumped up on Dean’s back. He wrapped his front legs around Dean’s hind quarters and searched with his hips for his hole.

 

His cock slid into Dean so nicely, Cas moaned and whined. He bottomed out and held there for a moment, allowing Dean to relax.

 

Dean felt a flash of pain when Cas sunk his cock into Dean’s hole. He knew now why the females tended to growl when they were mounted. But the pain quickly subsided and he felt full and loved in a way he never thought would happen.

 

Cas pulled back until he was almost out and then shoved back in to Dean, hard and fast. He had never fucked anyone before and the feeling was indescribable. He bit down slightly on the back of Dean’s neck and held him in place.

 

Cas fucked Dean hard but he couldn’t help himself. He hoped that Dean was enjoying it half as much as he was. Dean seemed happy, though, so he kept up the fast pace.

 

After a bit, Cas’ knot began to swell. He hit Dean’s rim with it over and over, and finally needed to tie him. He pulled back with his front legs to drive Dean back as he thrust. His knot forced Dean to open for it and then they tied,

 

Dean was wild with passion, but when Cas’ knot made itself known, he got nervous. He could feel how huge it was and he wondered if he could take that inside him. When Cas pulled back and thrust forward, he opened painfully for it but it was inside in a flash. He felt even fuller now, and Cas pumped in and out shallowly. 

 

Then Cas came. He flooded Dean with hot cum over and over again. It would have leaked out if there had been room around the knot, but Dean was filled with Cas’ cum and it was amazing.

 

Cas felt his balls move up towards his body and the heat spread from them until it was all he could feel. He came hard inside Dean over and over again. The feeling was mind-blowing. At last he was done, but they stayed tied.

 

Normally, a female would be upset and try to get away from the male, snapping and growling in an attempt to get the knot out. But Dean had no desire to get away from Cas. He loved being tied with Cas, and actually pushed his ass back against Cas.

 

Cas turned, so that he was ass to ass with Dean. He loved the feeling of being stuck with Dean. He wanted it to last a long time. He sighed and turned his head to lick Dean’s thigh.

 

They stayed that way until Cas’ knot went down. Cas pulled out of Dean and turned around to watch his cum leak back out of Dean’s hole. He licked it as it came back out and Dean whined.

 

When he had Dean cleaned up, they lay down together. “That was amazing, Dean.”

 

Dean nodded. “It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt.”

 

They rested a bit and Cas licked Dean’s healing leg again. But then he looked shyly at Dean and said, “I want to mount you again.”

 

Dean stood up and presented his ass to Cas happily.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They mated three more times that day. Each time they loved it even more, if that was possible. Cas tied in Dean for longer and longer periods each time they mated. It was so wonderful, they had no words for one another.

 

Then towards sunset, Cas heard Gabriel calling to him. He got up and walked out of the cave, shouting, “I’m here, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel and two other wolves from his pack loped up. Gabriel said right away, “Cas, are you alright?”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Yes, Gabe I am. I have found a mate.”

 

Gabriel blinked and said, “Cas! You sly thing. Where is she?”

 

Dean walked to the entrance of the cave. Cas turned and walked to him, standing next to him.

 

“It isn’t a female, Gabe. Meet Dean.”

 

Gabe’s jaw dropped, but he shut it quickly with a snap. He walked over to Dean and simply said, “Hello, Dean. I’m Gabriel.”  He sniffed the air.

 

‘Holy crap, Cassie. You’ve already coupled?”

 

Cas looked sheepish but said, “Yes, Gabe, we have.” He turned and smiled at Dean, who looked a little embarrassed.

 

The other two wolves, who were named Balthazar and Hael (who was Gabriel’s mate) stood back a little but looked shocked.

 

Gabriel shook his head. “You always were the odd one, Cas. Come on, let’s go back and introduce your mate to the pack.”

 

He turned and loped away, with the other two wolves following. Cas turned to Dean and asked him, “You ready?”

 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and just said, “Let’s get this over with.” 

 

They ran after Gabriel and the other wolves.

 

Cas was right, it wasn’t far. Dean was getting more and more nervous with every footfall. He hoped Cas was right and the pack would accept him, and their odd arrangement. He sucked it up, though, trusting Cas.

 

They came to a clearing and there were wolves everywhere. There were mothers and pups and many males looking on at them. When they saw Gabriel and the other two wolves arrive, they crowded around them.

 

When Cas and Dean ran in, they went to the center to stand near Gabriel.

 

There were murmurs about who the strange wolf could be, but Gabriel called for quiet.

 

“Cas has found a mate. His name is Dean. They are already mated and we all need to welcome Dean to our pack.”

 

There were shocked murmurs but most of the wolves walked up to Cas and Dean. They sniffed Dean and most said. “Hey” or some version thereof. Some didn’t say anything at all, and some didn’t come for a sniff.

 

Gabriel announced in a loud voice, “This is my baby brother’s mate! You will all greet him in a manner befitting our pack!”

 

The rest of the wolves came up and sniffed him. They all said hello. Dean was still nervous but he was more relaxed than when he got here. Cas moved closer to him, and that helped a lot.

 

Dean got fidgety, and wanted this to be over. He moved from foot to foot, and Cas noticed. He whispered in Dean’s ear, “We’ll leave soon.” Dean smiled his relief.

 

Gabriel asked where their den would be and Cas told him the decided on the cave. Gabriel nodded. Cas told everyone goodbye, and pulled on Dean’s neck with his teeth. Dean turned and they left.

 

Cas ran and Dean followed. As they neared the cave, Dean jumped on Cas and they rolled in the grass. Cas laughed merrily and they nipped at each other and rolled around. Then Cas got a look in his eyes. He nudged Dean to his feet and walked to his rear.

 

Dean knew. He lifted his tail to give Cas access and Cas began to lick his hole. He licked deeply and shoved his tongue in as far as it would go. Dean whined and whimpered. He looked back at Cas and wiggled his hips.

 

Cas jumped up and mounted him. He shoved his cock into Dean fully, but instead of ramming in and out, he established a slow rhythm. He fucked almost leisurely. Dean was whimpering and turned his head to lick Cas. Cas grabbed his fur at his neck and bit, holding on.

 

It lasted longer than ever before. Dean was just loving it, and it took a long time for Cas’ knot to swell. Cas growled and shoved it into Dean while pulling back on his hips. It popped in and Cas came more than he ever had before. He shot over and over inside Dean, making Dean feel fuller than he even thought possible.

 

Cas turned, making them ass to ass, and lay down, pulling Dean down with him. Dean wiggled, it felt so good to have Cas’ knot in him.Cas pulled just a little, and it felt so wonderful Dean just groaned. 

 

They waited for Cas’ knot to go down and when it did, Cas slid out. He walked over to Dean and rolled him over onto his back. He started licking Dean’s cock, which was still erect from the sex. Dean gasped and whined. Cas licked Dean’s cock for awhile, paying special attention to his knot. Suddenly Dean came. Cas got cum on his snout and laughed. He licked Dean clean and Dean licked the cum off of Cas.

 

They lay together in the grass, until Cas decided he was hungry. He urged Dean up and they went hunting. They chased down two rabbits and a ferret and took them back to the cave. After they ate, Cas asked Dean what he thought about the pack.

 

“I don’t think they liked me very much, to be honest.”

 

Cas just snorted. “I think they were shocked that I had a mate, and that you are male, is all, They’ll loosen up, give it time.”

 

Dean wasn’t as sure as Cas but he let it go. They were Cas’ pack after all and Cas should know.

 

They went back to the cave and snuggled up. Cas put his head on Dean’s back and sighed in contentment. They were soon asleep.

 

Dean was dreaming, He was being chased by Michael, who was huge and had blood dripping from his jaws. Dean whimpered and thrashed around, Cas woke up and licked his head, saying, “Wake up Dean. Wake up, you’re having a bad dream.”

 

Dean opened his eyes and looked terrified. Cas made soothing sounds and licked his face. Soon he felt better, but still… what if Michael came looking for him?

 

Cas said that he felt that wasn’t going to happen, but if it did, they’d deal with it. Reassured, Dean went back to sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Cas woke up in the morning, he saw that Dean was looking at him. 

 

“Watching me sleep, babe?”

 

Dean just nodded. He had a strange look in his eyes.

 

“Cas, I want to have sex as a were. Can we?”

 

Cas was excited by the idea. They both shifted, and Cas got his first look at Dean as a were.

 

Dean was about an inch taller than Cas. He had a beautiful body, very muscular and toned. Cas ran his tongue over his lips and stared at him. He looked down to his cock and it was wonderful. It was longer than Cas’ but not as thick. Cas walked up and pulled Dean against him.

 

Dean really looked at Cas this time. He was slim and he had the most amazing thighs. His cock was thick… really thick and Dean thrilled to the thought of that thing inside him.

 

Cas kissed Dean with passion, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth and Dean moaned. Cas pushed Dean down onto his back and crawled over him, straddling his hips. He sucked on Dean’s throat, marking him. Then he ran his tongue down to Dean’s nipple. He bit it, hard. Dean arched his back a little as Cas sucked on it and rolled it around with his tongue. 

 

After repeating this on Dean’s other nipple, Cas ran his tongue down his chest and across Dean’s belly. He circled the base of Dean’s cock, hard and dripping, but then he sucked a ball into his mouth. Dean was making sounds that Cas had never heard out of him before, and he loved every grunt and groan.

 

Dean attempted to roll over on his hands and knees but Cas stopped him. “Want to see your face, baby.” Dean nodded, excitement shining in his eyes.

 

Cas pushed Dean’s legs up and Dean held them up. Cas looked at his anus. It was small and tight and pink. Cas grinned, thinking about stretching it open with his cock. He licked his fingers and shoved one in.

 

Dean gasped at the intrusion but he adjusted quickly. Cas moved his finger in and out of Dean. He quickly added another and began to scissor them to open Dean up as quickly as possible. He needed to be inside Dean desperately.

 

Finally he couldn’t wait any longer. He yanked his fingers out of Dean, listening to Dean gasp, and grabbed his cock. He pressed the head to Dean’s hole and then pushed inside. Dean whimpered at the size and the sudden pain, but it quickly changed to a burn and Dean relaxed. 

 

Cas pushed in slowly, not really wanting to hurt Dean but he was so needy he just couldn’t stop. When he was finally fully in, he paused and waited for Dean to give him a signal that it was okay to move.

 

Dean felt like he was being split in two, but he was loving it. Cas was so big, so thick, he was actually sort of surprised he could even accommodate Cas’ cock. But he did, and now he needed Cas to move.

 

“Cas… move….please….”

 

Cas pulled back and shoved in hard. Dean gasped and moaned. Cas found a rhythm that was hard and fast and had him feeling everything. Dean was hot inside and tight on his cock and he loved every second, every thrust. 

 

Dean was panting and moaning, his hands clutched desperately at Cas’ back. He met every thrust with one of his own, and the main sound echoing through the cave was the sound of skin meeting skin and Cas’ balls slapping Dean’s ass.

 

Cas could feel his knot swelling. He kept thrusting, making it hit Dean’s hole every time but not forcing it inside. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

 

Dean could feel Cas’ knot hitting his rim and it was both thrilling and frightening. He wanted it more than anything, but he knew it would hurt.… a lot. His own cock was slapping his belly with every thrust, and it left a trail of precum dripping onto him and running down his sides. He wanted to grab it but he didn’t. He just wanted to feel Cas inside him and nothing else.

 

At last, Cas couldn’t control it anymore. He grabbed Dean by the hips and pulled on him just as he thrust into him, and Dean opened wide for his knot, then he was inside and they tied. Cas came over and over again, more than he ever had before. He threw his head back and howled.

 

Dean cried out when he was forced open for Cas’ huge knot. It hurt more than even getting his leg bit, more than anything he had experienced. But then it was in, and he felt so full… so good. Cas came in him, squirting cum into him over and over and over again. 

 

Cas let his head fall forward onto Dean’s chest, gasping for breath. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tightly. When they could catch their breath, Cas kissed Dean tenderly.

 

“I love you so much, Dean.”

 

Dean felt a thrill go through him. It was the first time he had heard those words. “I love you too.”

 

Cas wiggled around until they were on their sides facing one another. It pulled on the knot and made Dean gasp. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest and kissed him again.

 

“When My knot goes down, I want you to put your cock in me, Dean.”

 

Dean’s eyes got big. “Really? You’d let me mate you?”

 

Cas smiled. “Yes, baby, I want to feel what you feel.”

 

Dean was amazed and excited. He wanted to couple with Cas in the worst way, to see what it felt like. He lay there, his head on Cas’ shoulder, and thought about it. His cock got hard.

 

He rolled towards Cas and kissed him, his hard cock pressing against Cas’ thigh. Cas broke the kiss, smiling. “It seems like you’re ready now.” His knot slid out of Dean.

 

Dean just nodded and pushed Cas on his back.

 

Dean did all the things to Cas that Cas had done to him. Cas was groaning and encouraging him with, “Oh yeah, baby, that feels good,” and “”oh yeah, just like that.”

 

When Dean pressed a finger into Cas, he almost came on the spot. It felt so erotic, he just moaned out. He put another finger into Cas’ hole and worked him open.

 

Then he mounted Cas, who had his legs up high for Dean, and pushed his cock into Cas tight heat. Dean’s eyes got big, which made Cas smile. He knew how awesome it felt.

 

Dean began to pull out and push back in frantically. Cas had his eyes shut tight, just reveling in the feeling of Dean’s cock inside him. He put his hands on Dean’s arms and held on tight.

 

All too soon from Dean’s standpoint, he got his knot. He moaned and tried to resist but he just couldn’t. He shoved it into Cas and came hard. He came so hard that his vision blacked out for a moment and he felt like he was going to pass out.

 

As they lay together, waiting for Dean’s knot to go down, Cas asked Dean how he liked it.   
  
“It was wonderful, but really, I enjoy being on the receiving end more.”

 

Cas just smiled and kissed him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They slept without shifting, just because they were sated and warm and cuddled up. When they woke up, before they shifted back, Dean looked sheepish and asked if he could ask Cas something.

 

“Of course, anything.”

 

Dean looked down and said, “i would like it if one time, when you were mating me, you would shift while you were inside me.”

 

Cas was shocked. “No, I won’t do that! I’m way too big when I’m shifted, I’d hurt you.”

 

Dean looked abashed but said, ‘I’m sure I could take it. I wish you’d reconsider.”

 

Cas just shook his head. “I might tear you. I don’t think it’s a good idea at all.”

 

Dean sighed but let it go. They shifted and went hunting.

 

When they were done eating, Cas said he thought it was time to visit the pack again and Dean said okay. They set out loping through the forest.

  
  
  


Gabriel was sitting with his mate when a shout went up and he went to investigate. There were three large wolves standing nearby, and they did not look friendly.

 

Gabe approached them and asked what they wanted.

 

The largest wolf said, “My name is Michael. I am looking for a rogue wolf who might have come this way. He is reddish blonde in color and has green eyes. Goes by the name of Dean.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Nope, haven’t seen him. Why are you looking for him anyway?”

 

Michael growled low in his throat. “He is an aberration, sick in his head. He won’t mate with females.”

 

Gabriel took the growl as a warning and his hackles rose. “So, what is it to you if he won’t mate a female? Doesn’t mean he’s sick in the head. Maybe he just likes males.”

 

Michael looked shocked. “Are you kidding me? How can the pack increase if a male wolf won’t mate a female? And if he likes to mate males? That’s sick and twisted.”

 

Gabriel had heard enough. “I told you we haven’t seen him. Now move on before I get angry.” Several male wolves took a stance behind Gabriel.

 

Michael growled again, but said, “Fine, we’ll leave. But be aware, if you see him, we want him.” Then he and his companions left.

 

Benny said to Gabriel, “What if they find Cas and Dean? They are too far away for us to know if they are attacked.”

 

Gabriel agreed and sent Benny and Kevin to find Cas and Dean and warn them, then bring them back to the pack. The two ran into Cas and Dean about half way between the cave and the pack.

 

“What’s up?” Cas could tell they’d been sent by Gabriel.

 

“Some wolves came to the pack looking for Dean. Big mean one named Michael says they want him.”

 

Dean just said, “Oh no. There wasn’t any trouble because of me was there?”

 

Benny laughed and said, “No, bro. Gabe gave them their walking papers, said we hadn’t seen you. But he wants you back with the pack until he’s sure the danger has passed.”

 

Cas nodded and licked Dean’s muzzle. “Don’t worry, Dean. Everything is going to be fine.”

 

They followed Benny and Kevin back to the pack. When they got there, Cas and Dean went straight to Gabriel.

 

Dean walked up to him. “Gabriel, I’m sorry you had to deal with Michael because of me.”

 

Gabriel just laughed. “Michael is a dick. In fact he’s a big bag of dicks. He has no right to come here and question how I run my pack. And if he comes back, I’ll kick his ass.”

 

Dean looked very worried but Cas laughed as well. “Baby, don’t worry. Our pack is larger than his, and I’m sure he could see that. He’d have to be really crazy to start anything.”

 

Dean just hung his head. “He really is crazy.”

 

Gabriel just bumped Dean’s shoulder with his. “Stop worrying. You’re my brother’s mate and I ain’t gonna let anything happen to you or Cas. But just for safety’s sake, you probably should stay here for a few days.”

 

Cas agreed, and they went to find a secluded spot to make a nest in. Dean was sighing and seemed quite upset. Cas asked him what exactly was wrong.

 

“I hate this. I hate that we have to stay with the pack for protection because of Michael. I hate that we don’t have privacy. But most of all, I hate that this is all my fault.”

 

Cas stopped and turned around, looking sternly in Dean’s eyes. “This is  _ not  _ your fault! It’s not your fault that Michael is so prejudiced. It’s not your fault you were born preferring males over females. If that’s your fault then I’m at fault too.”

 

Dean hung his head. He knew the truth of what Cas was saying but it didn’t make him feel any less guilty. 

 

Cas chose a spot for them that was away from the others but still within the pack’s borders. He pulled Dean down to lay with him. He curled up against Dean and put his head on Dean’s side. Dean sighed contentedly. He knew everything would be okay as long as Cas was with him. They went to sleep.

 

Dean woke up when Cas nosed his ass. “Wake up, baby, I want to couple.” Dean jumped up and turned his ass to Cas. Cas licked his hole for a long time, making Dean whimper and push up against Cas’ muzzle. Then Cas jumped up and mounted him.

 

Cas growled low in his throat as his cock sunk in to Dean. He bit the scruff of Dean’s neck and held on. Dean moaned and pushed back against him. Cas established an easy rhythm and held on to Dean’s hips with his front paws. 

 

It took a long time for Cas to get his knot, but when he did it was bigger than usual. He pulled back on Dean and thrust in, but it failed to open Dean up enough to pop in. Dean groaned and Cas tried again, this time thrusting hard. Dean’s ass opened for it and then clamped down, Tying them together firmly. 

 

Cas came hard inside Dean, with Dean gasping at the sheer volume of it. Cas growled again and turned so they were ass to ass. He pulled on Dean just a little, smiling at the whimper it produced, and laid down on the ground, dragging Dean down with him. 

 

Cas smiled. “I’m gonna lick your cock until you cum when I can pull out of you.”

 

Dean groaned and said, “Oh yeah….”

 

And that’s exactly what he did. When he could slide out of Dean, he walked around and Dean rolled on his back. Cas licked his cock, and his knot, until he came, shooting cum all over Cas’ muzzle. Dean laughed and licked Cas clean.

 

They cuddled up until they got hungry. They walked to where the rest of the pack was eating. Wolves had gone out hunting and brought back plenty for everyone to eat. They had just eaten their fill when the ones assigned to watch duty howled.

 

Everyone jumped up and ran to see. Michael and his two wolf companions were back. Gabriel stood in front, but Cas and Dean were right behind him.

 

“I thought you said you hadn’t seen this one.” Michael growled.

 

“Oh you mean  _ him _ ? I didn’t know you were talking about him. He’s mated to my brother.”

 

Michael made a sound in his throat of disgust. “You let him mate with your  _ brother _ ? That is against nature!”

 

Gabriel laughed. “Against your nature, maybe, but I don’t think it’s against mine.”

 

Michael looked from Gabriel to Cas to Dean. “You are all sick. You disgust me.” And with that he turned, leading his companions away.

 

“I think you’re safe now, bro.” Gabriel smiled at Cas.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel made them stay with the pack for a week, making sure that Michael was good and gone. They coupled at least twice a day, but far from prying eyes. They ate well and slept cuddled up.

 

Dean was still thinking about Cas shifting while he was inside him. He really wanted to try that, but he knew while they were with the pack was not the time to ask. He made a commitment to himself to ask about it when they returned to their cave.

 

Cas enjoyed the time with the pack, kidding around with his friends and playing with cubs. Dean smiled at the antics. He knew Cas wanted pups and he was sorry they couldn’t have any together, but he still enjoyed watching Cas interact.

 

Finally Gabe felt they were safe to leave. They said their goodbyes to everyone and loped back to the cave, pausing to play with one another at times. When they were back inside the cave, Dean nuzzled Cas and they lay together and took a nap.

 

Cas woke up with a desire to mount Dean. When he pushed on Dean’s ass with his nose, Dean paused.

 

“Cas, I still want you to try shifting while we couple.”

 

Cas felt afraid, and said so. Dean just nodded, but said, “If it is too much, I would tell you right away. You could pull out and shift back. I promise I would tell you.”

 

Cas could see how much Dean wanted to try, so he reluctantly agreed. He began by licking Dean’s hole more even than usual. Making sure he was slicked up with spit and open. Then he mounted Dean and slid inside.

 

He sighed, but he shifted. He could feel his cock getting bigger and bigger inside Dean. Dean just moaned.

 

“Tell me you’re alright, Dean. I need to hear you say it.”

 

Dean was panting, but said “I’m okay, Cas. It feels…. Amazing.”

 

Cas slowly pulled back and then slid back inside Dean. He established a very slow rhythm. But he had to admit it did feel sort of amazing, to be so huge inside Dean’s tight hole was really erotic. He sat back on his heels and just held on to Dean’s hindquarters.

 

Dean was groaning and feeling fuller than he ever thought he could feel. Cas was huge inside him but it was everything he thought it would be and more. He was lost in the feeling of Cas, so big inside him.

 

Cas knew that Dean couldn’t take the knot. So he just reached down and grabbed his cock, behind the knot, and squeezed until he came. Dean threw back his head and howled, and the cum ran out of him around Cas’ cock and down his hind legs.

 

When Cas pulled out, he was concerned at how gaping Dean’s hole was, but it soon went back to normal. Dean just laid down, panting. When he could speak, he simply said, “ That was incredible.”

 

Cas laughed at that and agreed. “We’ll do that occasionally from now on if you want.”

 

They slept after that, completely exhausted.

  
  


They lived out their days together, until old age claimed them. They never heard from Michael again. They coupled and played in the sun, hunted and visited the pack. It was the perfect life.

 


End file.
